Nightmares Can be good
by Loveless1818
Summary: Darren has trouble sleeping during a rain storm and has a nightmare so he seeks comfort from Crepsley. Rated for language and slight suggestive themes. CrepsleyXDarren DON'T LIKE YOAI OR BOYXBOY DON'T READ!


**Alright so this is my first Larten and Darren oneshot so let me know what you all think and please no hater comments I realize this isn't the best story in the world but I don't need to be told that over and over again. So I will say it right now don't like yaoi then don't read, don't like the story don't comment. For the rest enjoy and comment please ^-^**

* * *

><p>The lights dimly glowed in the vicious on slaught of rain as it pounded against the sidewalks and windows. The lights seemed to barely reach the ground as he continued to move through the endless streets of the city. He had sworn that he had been with Larten earlier but now he couldn't find him. It seemed as though he was trapped in some kind of labyrinth with no way out. It probably didn't help him any that he had listened to some guy by the name of Dero Goi sing a song called labyrinth in the first place. He didn't know if he had been at a concert or not, hell he could have sworn that he was safe in his bed but even that seemed to be wrong.<p>

Hours passed by without a care in the world for others living within it. He turned down another side street only to find it leading onto yet another main street. The city truly was a maze within its self and he was curious as to how people could possibly find their way around it. He didn't see any people anymore unlike earlier when he had been asking people for directions only to get a cold shoulder. He shivered at the thought but soon let it fade to the back of his mind. Thunder and lightning lit up the streets a little more as the rain seemed to beat down even harder than before. He noticed many street lamps flicker on and off in every direction. He was beginning to get a really bad feeling about being in the open like he was.

Casually he looked to his left as if checking for cars even though he knew there wouldn't be any at this hour. What he caught a glimpse of made his head whirl with fear. A shadowy figure smiled at him with a lustful look in its deep red eyes but disappeared as soon as the one of the nearby street lights flickered off before flicking on once more. Realizing that he was the only one that was in the street it wasn't hard to figure out who the thing was after. Quickly Darren turned around and began to run as fast as he could down the street hoping to catch anyone that might be roaming about. Soon his hope faded as he turned down a Side Street that narrowed into a dead end. The lights on the side street were just as dim as the ones on the main street but they didn't seem to flicker on and off like the other ones. He turned around to see that the figure was walking towards him blocking off the only escape route he had access to. He ran towards a door only to find it locked, he frantically began banging his body against it in a desperate attempt to bust the door open only to fail epically.

When he turned back around he found himself face to face with the shadowy figure only to discover that it was him. He gulped as the figure slammed a hand against the door behind him denting it.

"W-w-what do you want?" Darren asked feeling stupid since he was literally talking to himself.

He was honestly terrified of what he might get in response to his question and he was contemplating all the ways he could possibly die at this very moment. He had nothing to defend himself with and Larten wasn't even there to help him. His 'shadowy figure' leaned in close to him kissing him.

"Left Right straight ahead there's no way out you're dead." The shadowy figure whispered in his ear before biting his neck.

-xXx-

Darren woke up screaming as he felt his neck for any blood only to realize that he was in the living room of the apartment him and Larten had rented for a few days. He noticed that the TV was on and that a black & white movie was playing. He sighed as he realized that it was the very old vampire movie Dracula, he looked over to see that the computer was on and that the playlist he made on a website was playing the song labyrinth over and over again since he forgot to take it off of repeat one. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before standing up and walking towards the room that Larten was more than likely sleeping in. He was scared of staying in the living room of the small room by himself, he rather sleep with someone else at the moment. Even though it was just a nightmare it made him slightly cautious and jumpy. When he finally came upon the door he opened it slowly hesitating slightly as if something was going to jump out at him.

"Mr. Crepsley, are you awake?" He asked softly as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

There was a groan and Darren jumped so high that he was surprised that he didn't hit the ceiling. "What do you want Darren?"

As his eyes adjusted he noticed that Larten was now sitting on top of his Coffin glaring at him.

"Can I sleep in here? I had a nightmare." Darren said softly looking away slightly embarrassed.

"No." Crepsley said as he continued to glare at Darren. "Quite being a fucking pussy you are a vampire now there is no need to sleep in the same room with me."

Darren listened as Larten slipped back in his coffin and slammed the lid shut. He was somewhat in shock from Larten's reaction but then again he was kind of expecting it. However that didn't stop his heart from feeling like it was ripped out of his chest. He was crying before he realized it.

He heard the Coffin open once more and heard Larten walking over to him. "Stop crying."

Darren wished he could listen to that request but unfortunately he didn't know f he could stop crying. "I can't!"

Crepsley sighed. "I am serious right now shut the hell up Darren."

Darren continued to cry despite the demand he was given by Crepsley. "I told you I can't! Once I start crying I can't stop!"

"That is a filthy lie." Crepsley mumbled.

At the rate that this was going neither of them would be surprised if Darren truly couldn't stop crying. "I don't want to die! I don't want to be alone because something is going to kill me!"

"Darren you are seriously being a little bitch right now." Crepsley said.

"Something is going to kill me!" Darren yelled.

The way Darren yelled took Crepsley by complete surprise and he backed up to make sure that Darren wouldn't fling himself at him.

"Darren who is going to kill you?" Crepsley asked trying to keep the worry and anger out of his voice.

"I don't know but he looked like me!" Darren yelled again feeling stupid that he said that.

"So you are going to commit suicide now?" Crepsley asked slightly agitated and pissed off at the answer.

"No!" Darren yelled once more as he fell to his knees sobbing.

Crepsley couldn't take Darren's consistent sobbing anymore it was starting to divide his own mind on what to do. He pulled Darren up and slammed him against the door with one hand next to Darren's head while the other one lifted the boy's chin up so he was looking him in the eyes.

"I said shut up." Crepsley said as he leaned in and gently kissed Darren.

Darren was torn and didn't know what to think about the sudden change of heart in Crepsley but he didn't care anymore. He closed his eyes and kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck to keep from falling. It all seemed so surreal and fanciful that he thought he might be in a dream within a dream but that didn't seem possible. Darren wanted to be selfish, he wanted the kiss to last longer but Crepsley pulled away.

"I got you to stop crying." Crepsley said.

Darren could have sworn that he saw Crepsley smile and had to blink his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He was surprised when Crepsley grabbed his arm and led him over to the Coffin, what was even more surprising was when Crepsley pulled him into the coffin before shutting the lid.

"You can sleep in her but only for tonight." Crepsley said as he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Good night Mr. Crepsley, love you." Darren whispered almost childishly.

"Good night Darren love you too." Crepsley yawned. "Sweet dreams."

With that both were out waiting for the day to end and the night to begin.


End file.
